A group of physically proximate headset communication devices have the ability to communicate with each other in an intercom communication manner via Bluetooth channel. Bluetooth permits the grouping of physically proximate headsets (or other wireless devices) into local networks known as “piconets.” Such piconets may operate in a “peer-to-peer” manner (each communicating directly with one another), or may utilize a “master-slave” relationship, in which one device serves as a central point for the network, through which each of the other network devices communicate.
However, such headset devices provide Bluetooth intercom communication for only a limited range. This means that the transmission range typically does not extend beyond approximately 10 meters for low power (class 3) Bluetooth devices, while high power (class 1) devices may produce up to 100 mW output, for an approximate transmission range of 100 meters. For cost and power consumption (battery life) considerations, most headset devices implementing Bluetooth are class 3 devices.
Some headset devices provide enhanced intercom Bluetooth communication capabilities, such as the Scala Rider G9 by Cardo Systems Inc., which is a motorcycle intercom Bluetooth communication system that offers bike-to-bike intercom communication up to a range of 1.5 km.
Given the portability of such a headset device, it may easily be moved beyond its effective transmission range useful for communicating with other headset devices. This can result in abrupt transmission interruptions (or stoppages) between the devices. Moreover, the communication range is degraded when there is no line of sight according to terrain.
Although the transmission range of the device could be extended by increasing its power (or by other common methods), such alterations would be problematic for reasons such as cost, battery limitations and increased interference between devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which is capable of extending the limited communication range of common headset devices without increasing the Bluetooth power scheme.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.